


Imagery: Sesshomaru x Pregnant!Reader

by Megnanimous



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megnanimous/pseuds/Megnanimous
Summary: Dealing with a pregnant woman was never fun, but dealing with a pregnant yokai was borderline impossible. And yet, Sesshomaru found himself doing just that as his tired mate gave another pained cry as she shifted ever so slightly, seven months pregnant and very heavy with pups.





	Imagery: Sesshomaru x Pregnant!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note; this may not make any sense to you, but it occurred to me halfway through writing this that dogs may have different gestation periods than human females (about three months), and naturally, I didn't think of this while I was writing it, but then I had a thought. Since she's in human form, why wouldn't she be pregnant for roughly nine months? So, because she's in her human form, she'll be pregnant for nine months. End of story. Just wanted to clear the air if anyone was confused. 
> 
> I do not own Sesshomaru, or any other character from Inuyasha

Dealing with a pregnant woman was never fun, but dealing with a pregnant yokai was borderline impossible. And yet, Sesshomaru found himself doing just that as his tired mate gave another pained cry as she shifted ever so slightly, seven months pregnant and very heavy with pups.

Carrying all that extra weight had taken a toll on [N]. With all the walking and camping, her back and feet were constantly complaining, as well as her mouth. Sesshomaru had tried to be as loving and as understanding as he could (which wasn't much from an emotionless man), but he also wasn't the one who was pregnant.

Yet another groan drew Sesshomaru's gaze. His mate was clutching at her stomach with a visible wince. No doubt another stomach cramp was underway.   
   
Sighing, he turned to Jaken. "We're camping here tonight. Pitch the tent. And you, Rin," he turned his attention to the little girl, "get some fire wood."

Happily grinning, Rin skipped off, intent of acing her "mission." Staring after the girl for a moment, his mate deduced he was silently wishing her a safe return.

Turning back to the little imp, he snapped, "Hurry up pitching the tent, Jaken, then go after her."

Jaken went to work immediately, although very unhappily, muttering and sputtering here and there his own ideas. Sesshomaru paid no mind as he, instead, sat beside his mate and pulled her back into his chest so she was braced against something that wasn't hard on her spine. 

Softly brushing a hand over her baby bump, he felt her tense. Under his large hand, he felt a slight impact and understood why. Their pups were kicking again. [N] gave a soft laugh.

"It tickles," she grinned, nuzzling back into his sturdy form. "I can always tell from their movements whether they're awake or asleep. They're always so peaceful when they're asleep, but your children are always so hyperactive when they're awake. They'll be little troublemakers, I tell you."

She chuckled, her shoulders shaking slightly as she continued, "I always thought lovemaking was the most intimate form of connection, but no, it's pregnancy. You see in both cases, you share your body with someone else and feel the sensations they feel, but in the case of pregnancy, you physically share every moment. From the moment they awake to the moment they lie sleeping. It's amazing, is what it is. There's such a strange bond between us, like it'll never be frayed, not even through birth, if that makes any sense."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and basked in her vivid imagery. The way she described it was sugarcoated honey to his ears. The dog he truly was within felt an overwhelming sense of pride over the fact that his mate loved the sensation of carrying his pups. The feral part of him growled in pleasure at the knowledge, excitedly awaiting the making of their next litter with bated breath.

"It makes perfect sense," he soothed, helping him mate climb shakily to her feet and over into the newly erected tent Jaken had finished a moment ago. The imp was gone now, already running after the little girl, knowing if he failed to protect her, he'd be the one punished.

"What do you think they'll look like?" [N] mused, still dreaming of the day she'll cradle her babies in her arms.

"I suppose they'd look like both of us," Sesshomaru said after a moment's thought. "They'll probably gain some of your markings, and perhaps my size when they're older, though that depends on the gender. Perhaps some of our pups will have my markings or your hair color."

[N] beamed in pride at this. Her hair was a very strange color, especially for a yokai. It was [H/C], and the idea that one or two of her children having her hair color excited her.

"That would be amazing!" She chirped before a sudden spell of fatigue hit her. 

Through all the excitement she had forgotten just how exhausted she was. Being pregnant really took it out of her. As she attempted to stifle a yawn, Sesshomaru laid down and pulled her into his arms.

"Rest," he commanded. "I'll wake you up when it's time to eat, but for right now,  just go to sleep."

Too tired to argue, she curled her body into his and closed her eyes, letting sweet dreams fill her mind and make everything okay. Sesshomaru only held her tighter as he kept guard over her sleeping body. Just the sight of her peaceful face brought a smile to his lips.

He couldn't have picked a better woman, if he'd tried.


End file.
